Dirty Work
by BSnows
Summary: This fic is now here: /works/6120581?show comments true&view full work true#comment 62611492
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I've been watching some crack videos and I got inspired to write this story. Hope you like it, there are many more chapters to come!_

* * *

\- Did you want to see me? - Octavia entered the tent where Lexa was. The commander was sitting on a large narrow table that had only two seats on the edges, her elbows resting upon the surface.

\- I need your... Expertise.

Octavia smirked. Lexa pointed the empty seat with her hand, but she walked to Lexa's throne instead, and sat on it slowly. The girl put her two index fingers together and pressed them against her lips.

\- I am listening.

\- Clarke say some words that make me confuse. I only know it's sexual because of the way she looks at me. She flirts with me in this weird language of yours and expect me to understand it. What's a sugar daddy anyways?

\- So gay.

\- Shut up. I really need your help. Please.

It was obvious how nervous and serious Lexa was. Octavia couldn't help but think it's cute that the great Lexa, Commander of the 12 clans was this desperate for her lover's satisfaction.

\- Last night Clarke said "go down on me" and it made me so mad - Lexa's gaze was lost, she whispered while gesturing, making it seem she was talking to herself - Is that something you do often in space? To be greedy? I already made a vow, Octavia, how many more does that woman wants?

All that Lexa could hear after that was Octavia dying laughing. The commander was confused.

\- Oh my God this is worse than I thought. Ok, do you want to sweep Clarke off her feet? - Octavia finally said after some embarrassing seconds. Lexa looked at her confused again and the other girl snorted - I mean, do you want to make her feel sexually so good?

\- I am listening. 

* * *

Later that night, Clarke came home from the haunting with some grounders. She was now one of the most talented hunters of the camp. She was covered in dirt, all she wanted was to take a bath and have a good night of sleep beside her girlfriend. As she walked through the camp, a Grounder stopped her.

\- _Heda_ needs to see you at the Upper Camp.

\- Come on, now?

\- Something very important.

Clarke looked up for a moment, taking a deep breath.

\- Thank you, Helip. The rest of you guys can take our food to the meat tent. Please.

The Upper Camp was actually just big tent, part of the temporary camp they were living at the moment. Some clan did something stupid and now they had to keep an eye on everything, again, and that used to make Clarke very annoyed. There was a little mountain near the place that gave them a better view of the territory, they built an only tent there so Heda could do her job properly. Business only. But in some cases it was also Lexa and Clarke's secret love shack.

Besides the main room with a big table, chairs and red curtains, Lexa commanded there to be a bedroom and a room for a huge wooden bathtub. But, you know, business.

\- Not today. Not today.

Clarke kept repeating to herself while she walked up the mountain. She was tired, she had hunt some big ass animals, she was PMSing, the only crave in her body was for water and soap. It was only when she was a couple of steps away from the the Upper Camp that she realized a little smoke coming out of it. Clarke's mouth opened in shock. She shouted, still outside the tent.

\- LEXA, how many times have I told you NOT TO SMOKE WEED WITHOUT M-

Clarke stopped talking as soon as she entered the tent. Lexa was stepping on a big piece of cloth, that once was a piece of the curtain, to put out a last flame. Clarke glanced around the place, there were flowers and candles all around, but it was a mess. There was some sort of dead animal too, near a curtain that was previously attacked many times by a sword. Lexa finally looked at Clarke, who was still in shock. The commander was in a sexy black night gown, but her face was covered with dirt from the fire. She slided her fingers through her braids, trying to act as normal as possible, and leaned over the table.

\- Hi baby – her voice was deep, it was clear she was trying too hard on that.

\- What the fuck, Lexa.

Clarke shook her hand to try to get the smoke away from that amazing view. She gave a few steps towards the other girl, twined her fingers through her braids while softly stroking the other hand up and down her girl's tattooed arm.

\- I was trying to make you a romantic surprise, I heard that's what you do when skykru want to have hot sex – the brunette stopped talking for a moment, she was serious, then she straightened the posture of her back – But everything went wrong. I failed. Starting with this raccoon that scared me a lot. Big time. - Lexa gave a quick smile.

\- Big time? Someone's learning some new words, I see.

\- I am trying. I do anything for you, Clarke- Lexa took the blonde's hand and kissed her fingertips - In fact, I would do you too, you know? Anytime.

Suddenly, Clarke's body wasn't tired anymore.

\- You're SMOKING hot, did you know that? - she smiled, and before she could kiss Lexa, the girl gave a little laugh. Even though she didn't get it right.

\- Smoking hot like a bitch, am I right? - Lexa said almost whispering it and then she subtly gave a smug smile and a laugh through her nose.

\- Oh... - Clarke narrowed her eyes with a playful intention – What about a bath, huh? Will you be my bitch there? - the blonde said close to the other girl's ear while pressing her hips against hers.

Lexa swallowed. She put her head back so Clarke could keep kissing and sucking her neck. Her fingers were tangled in the blonde's hair and she pulled it a little bit, making Clarke smile. Clarke was now aiming for Lexa's lips, kissing them roughly.

\- Yeah... Hmm... I will be your bitch like a bitch.

Clarke stopped. She looked at Lexa, who had a forced smirk and a slight look of guilt on her face.

\- I mean, I want you to be my daddy so we can do the do forever- though Lexa was seriously hot and cute, Clarke put a hand on the other girl's face and looked at her with a concerned look.

\- Lexa.

\- Whip this pussy, fill me up and ride me good.

\- Lexa.

\- What? We gon bang. Bitch.

\- Who did this to you?

Lexa looked down.

\- Octavia.

Clarke raised her eyebrows, pressed her lips together and nodded her head.

\- I'll kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lexa had no mercy. She was sucking on Clarke's clit so hard that the girl could see stars. She held the brunette's head to make sure she didn't stop licking and sucking her, she began to thrust her body against Lexa's mouth, asking for more._

 _\- Please Lexa, please... – her voice was husky, she moaned so soft it made Lexa's pussy clench. She craved her teeth on Clarke's swollen clit, making the girl arch her back and scream of pleasure._

A sunray from the window shined Clarke's sweaty forehead. Instead of waking up, she just closed her eyes even tighter, licking her dry lips and reaching her arm on the other side of the bed. Lexa wasn't there.

\- What the?!

She opened her eyes, still struggling to breath normally. Clarke looked around the room, hoping she could see Lexa and beg her to make the dream she just had real. She realized that the curtain was purposely opened in a way that the light was going straight to her face.

\- Oh, fuck my life.

* * *

\- Your horse is so beautiful – Clarke had her hands behind her back as she got closer to Octavia.

\- I know, right? - the girl was petting the animal, then she looked at Clarke and smiled – I love this little one.

Clarke shrugged and gave a forced laugh.

\- Yeah, yeah. Hey, did you tell Lexa to act like the dick I know she isn't last night?

Octavia's face expressed pure joy.

\- Oh no, she didn't.

\- Yes, she did. And she had no idea what she was talking about.

A couple of seconds of silence happened. The brunette blinked slowly.

\- Neither did I, Octavia - Clarke shook her head in disapproval and frowned – Neither did I.

\- She asked for help, I was just trying to be a good friend - Octavia snorted, getting her attention back to her horse.

\- Bitch, you made her feel so embarrassed. That was so sad to see.

Octavia was ready to get on top of her horse but she was struck by an ironic sympathy.

\- Oh my Gosh, - she turned to Clarke and held her hand near her chest – is she ok?

Clarke narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something rude but she took a deep breath instead.

\- I really don't feel like including you when it comes to my sexual life, but Lexa came to you and trusted you somehow. And now, - she stopped and looked around, there were some people, so she lowered her voice - thanks to you, she won't put out.

\- I doubt it, you sneeze and _Heda_ opens her legs - Octavia's voice was way too loud. Clarke pinched her arm - The fuck, Clarke?! – Octavia pinched her back and they started to pinch each other.

\- Ok, ok! Stop – Clarke finally said, rubbing her arm, after realizing Octavia was too good on _every-fucking-thing._

\- You two are not my problem, and it's not my fault that everybody can hear how Raven and I are good in bed – Octavia winked and got on top of her horse. She looked at the blonde with an arched eyebrow. - Anything else, princess? It's almost noon and I got places to be.

Clarke snorted and Octavia smiled, she squeezed her horse slightly with both her feet. The blonde watched her as she disappeared from her view.

\- Smooth bitch... - she whispered to herself - OH GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE - she shouted, someone nearby stifled a laugh. She looked at him, pointing her finger – Did you get that?

\- Yeah.

\- Good.


	3. Chapter 3

\- And I was this close, Indra – Lexa put her index finger and her thumb near each other with one hand, while the other guided her horse – to get her all over me . And I failed. Then she tried to have sex with me, and I failed again - she looked up to the sky – Maybe my spirit wants me to have a slow death.

Indra rolled her eyes, trying her best to pretend she wasn't listening anymore. They were leading some guards from a patrol back to the camp and all that Indra could think about was some spare time to heal her ears after a 5 hour long walk with their horses back to the camp and Lexa talking about Clarke all the time.

 _Clarke._ Just the fact she was thinking about this name made her roll her eyes again.

\- … Or maybe I should give it a second try. There shall be no victory before harsh training.

\- I think _Heda_ could use some of your power to get your needs fulfilled. You both have mutual interests, that's not a problem. And you're the one who wears the pants after all, I presume – Indra's voice was the definition of bored, her eyes fixed on their path ahead. Lexa looked at her.

\- Don't be stupid Indra, - the commander said it harshly, almost spitting - we both wear pants. You blind?

\- Look, the camp is ahead! - Indra smiled big, ignoring the fact that Lexa was still looking mad at her.

As soon as they entered the camp, Lexa got off her horse and gave a quick smirk. She looked around and she got happy with the scene. It seemed that peace would finally land upon their home and somehow everybody could feel it. The sky was getting orange and the sunset looked simply gorgeous. She observed as some people were working with a smile on their faces, some were enjoying time with friends and relatives, some kids passed nearby running and laughing, some bitch was braiding Clarke's amazing hair, some birds were...

\- What?

She looked again to try to recognize the woman interacting with Clarke. She was a pretty woman, she was talking to the blonde while gently passing her fingers through her hair, Clarke was sitting by a camp fire, they were laughing. Lexa instinctively put her hand on her sword.

\- _Heda_ , no - Indra quickly put her hand on the commander's shoulder. Lexa looked at Indra with the corner of her eye, her nostrils opening wide as she tried to breath herself to calmness.

\- You're right. I shall accept my fate. Which is rejected. I'll get some rest - she looked at her warrior – Goodbye, Indra – she blinked and turned around slowly, making her way to her tent.

Indra followed her with her eyes, Lexa gave Clarke and the woman one last look before entering the tent, but Clarke was still oblivious from all that drama, making Lexa bite her lower lip to avoid a pout.

\- Should we celebrate our enemy's retreat? With the alcohol and shit? - some warrior whispered to the other, he made a noise with his mouth that the sentence had rhymed and hi-fived the other. They were all still on their horses, static watching the scene. Indra turned to them quickly.

\- Fuck-, yes, please now.

* * *

After a while the party outside had started, Clarke realized that Lexa wasn't between the warriors and the people. Or at least she couldn't spot her. She frowned, looking up to meet Niylah's face.

\- Is it almost done? I need to see Lexa.

\- Yeah... - said the woman, who was actually just pretending to do Clarke's hair because the braid was done hours ago – Just a little bit more. Gosh your hair... Is so cool. I wish I could be here forever, you know. You can come to me to braid your hair anytime.

\- Oh cool ok - she looked at all those people again, trying to find Lexa.

\- Tell me once again about the time you slayed the Mountain Men - she put her hands on Clarke's shoulder, making the blonde turn her head.

\- Niylah shut up please and get this done. 

* * *

\- Babe?

Clarke entered Lexa's tent after being warned that the commander was unwilling to attend the party. She found a Lexa with no war paint on the face, hair without any braids, dressed on a black top and long skirt laying on the bed with her hands resting upon her belly. There were some candles around, making all the scene a little bit more creepy. Apparently Lexa was thinking that the ceiling was very interesting, since she didn't look at Clarke for a second.

\- Babe, who died? - the blonde sat on the bed and held one of Lexa's hands, caressing her soft skin with her thumb.

\- You don't want me anymore, Clarke.

\- What? Lexa, I'm here.

\- I saw you with the other one. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about – Lexa finally looked at Clarke, she was blinking slowly - You're going to be happy with her. Have two kids, Micah and Eros, they'll be blonde just like you, Clarke. Lovely kids. They'll call me auntie _Heda_ and laugh at my face.

Clarke closed her eyes for a moment.

\- So done - she stood up, but Lexa continued.

\- You should go. Keep your woman warm. Keep her safe. Tell her I said Hello – Lexa looked to the ceiling again – Actually no. Don't tell her anything.

\- Do you see this braid? - Clarke turned her head a little bit to show Lexa, who raised the eyebrows - this took me a couple of _4 fucking hours_ just to look good for you. So you're getting this fine ass out of this bed and party with me.

Lexa quickly raised her body and sat on the edge of the bed. She rested her hands together on her lap, her posture was so correct it made Clarke smile. She was such a dork.

\- What about your wife? Will she be there? - Lexa turned her face away, it made Clarke smile ever bigger.

\- She will be – Clarke's response made Lexa smirk. She reached her hand to the commander – Come on, I want to get drunk.


End file.
